1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display adjusting device and a display adjusting method and, more particularly, to a display adjusting device and a display adjusting method capable of adjusting display parameter(s) of a display unit according to environmental illumination and distance between eyes of a user and the display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology developed and advanced, more and more electronic devices, such as personal computer, notebook, tablet computer, mobile phone, personal digital assistant, and so on, have been involved in human daily life. Due to job or entertainment request, people usually spend a lot of time to watch a display of an electronic device under many situations. In general, various display parameters of the display (e.g. display brightness, color contrast, etc.) can be adjusted manually by the user based on his/her demand. However, most of the users usually cannot adjust the display parameters precisely to a best mode. After watching the display for a long time, eyes of the user may get tired easily, even get permanent injury.